


5 Universes In Which KangIn Made LeeTeuk Cry

by takaraikarin



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: 5 Things, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takaraikarin/pseuds/takaraikarin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Universes In Which KangIn Made LeeTeuk Cry

[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v727/TakaraiKarin/?action=view&current=5universes.jpg)

**Title:** 5 Universes In Which KangIn Made LeeTeuk Cry  
 **Author:** Takarai Karin  
 **Pairing:** KangIn/LeeTeuk  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warning:** None  
 **Word Count:**  
 **Disclaimer:** No owning. Just fangirling. No suing.

Five drabbles in different universes. These were supposed to be one liners, all of them, but my muses kept wanting to write. Ah well.

 

 

  
 **1\. Ancient Greek Universe**  
In this universe, both of them were born and raised in ancient Greek. Maybe this was a previous life. We still refer to them as KangIn and LeeTeuk, because they would always be KangIn and LeeTeuk.

They knew each other a little over six months before KangIn made him cry. He’s leaving to fight a war he didn’t really believe in and he wanted to say goodbye. But before that, one should back track for six months.

KangIn has heard of the hetaerae, from his teachers and cousins, rumors spread around behind classes of the paideia. Supposedly he sang and played lyre like he’s descended from Apollo. He could even read stories and plays, and wrote the prettiest written poems with his stylus. KangIn knew this because the first time he went to see the courtesan, LeeTeuk, he reads to him The Eumenides.

He wore half-masks often, because he belongs to someone. But most men came not for physical pleasures, but for the chance of hearing his voice. Be it while singing or debating philosophy. KangIn came for the stories, because LeeTeuk had been to places he’d never imagined, ancient cities and exotic animals and strange temples. In the end not only those images, but LeeTeuk ended up being the most vibrant thing KangIn ever saw. LeeTeuk called him his young prince let him stayed the night more often than not.

On that morning before he went to war, KangIn begged him to take off his mask. He begged often but LeeTeuk never complied. That morning he bit his paling lips and took his mask off. KangIn asked for the mask as a safe keep. LeeTeuk gave it to him with the words, ‘return to me’. KangIn bowed in front of him and felt tear drops falling on his head.

For LeeTeuk, six years times three weren’t enough to mourn the six short months they’ve spent together.

 

  
 **2\. High School Cliché Universe**  
Because this universe is a cliché, KangIn and LeeTeuk grew up as childhood friends. Their parents were friends, and when LeeTeuk was three, his mother placed him in KangIn’s crib. The baby was very upset, but (KangIn's mother said) he blinked up at LeeTeuk and reached out to suck on his toe, and after that he refuses to have LeeTeuk far from him.

KangIn as a child was something of an annoyance. Followed him everywhere. Wanted to play with anything LeeTeuk played. He’d constantly tugged LeeTeuk’s shirt and won’t leave him alone.

KangIn as a preteen was a shock of energy. Attracting trouble along with begrudging respect from people around him. He only stopped to lick his wound every now and then, and that’s when he’s back glued to LeeTeuk’s side- demanding his attention (and his first-aid kit).

In high school LeeTeuk thought he should try living his life outside the orbit of KangIn. He made friends; some were even nice while some was HeeChul. He had a girlfriend and she’s pretty and LeeTeuk supposed he should be happy with that. He did try to make her happy though. Listened to everything she said, did everything she wanted. Wasn’t that what boyfriends are supposed to do?

He’d heard of the rumors, but he never asked her about it.

One Sunday after church, LeeTeuk saw her crossing the park, hand-in-hand with that supposed other guy. She was laughing wider than LeeTeuk ever saw. KangIn bolted from his side and punched the guy in the face, and got into a full-blown brawl before LeeTeuk could blink twice. He grabbed his hand and begged him to stop –there was so much blood. It’s not worth it, she never mattered…

He didn’t realize he was crying until after he sat before KangIn to treat his wound. One of his bandaged hands lifted and wiped tear tracks from LeeTeuk’s face. LeeTeuk just had to scowl at him again and call him stupid some more. 

 

  
 **3\. Military Draft Universe**  
In this universe, it would be LeeTeuk’s farewell party in two days time, and after that he won’t be seeing anybody from this town for two years. Funny that, he used to not know there’s a world outside the safety of these streets he grew up with. He used to not know there’s a life without the boy towering beside him.

The night before his departure LeeTeuk went to the barbershop and KangIn was with him. They held hands as the barber picked up his shaver and line after line of scalp showed. They’re almost too tender for touch, and KangIn’s fingers trembled when he tried.

‘Be careful with the skin for at least a few days, kay?’ KangIn whispered against his temple.

‘Be even more careful with yourself, I’ll be drafted next year,’ he whispered again. LeeTeuk wanted to say no, you’re still too young, but then the boy placed his lips on LeeTeuk’s delicate temple. He’s shaking so hard LeeTeuk almost had to cry for him. 

 

  
 **4\. Non-Alternate Universe**  
It was very late at night and LeeTeuk wasn’t asleep, which often happen in this universe. Mindless web-browsing was his drug of choice. Better than sleeping. Better than nightmares. DongHae came home later than the rest to the dorm, smelling faintly of alcohol. He hovered at the door to LeeTeuk’s room before coming in and circling his arms around LeeTeuk’s shoulders from behind. ‘That’s from KangIn hyung,’ he whispered.

The members were taking turns to visit KangIn’s apartment. Today was DongHae’s second visit. LeeTeuk was the only one who hasn’t visited. He didn’t trust himself not to breakdown in front of him if they meet. He needed to be stronger. It was his failing that made his dongsaeng strayed. How can he become their rock if he’s so weak?

On the tabletop, LeeTeuk’s phone vibrated. He already knew who it was.

_‘Sleep tight hyung. And I’m sorry.’_

LeeTeuk felt the tears pooling in the corners of his eyes. Every drop was a sign of weakness. He’s not even strong enough to be his hyung. LeeTeuk closed his phone as the first tear ran down his cheek.

 

  
 **5\. Angel and Devil Universe**  
In this universe, LeeTeuk was supposed to be an angel, but that’s not true, he’s human. And KangIn was not a devil; he was an angel of death.

All angels of death used to be humans. They made a deal, a special contract, in the last moments of their lives to forsake the after life and be one of God’s army. Or at least play his Grim Reaper.

KangIn hasn’t been an angel for long, but even he realized angels of death have a bad reputation. Though to be fair, the humans never knew the extent of the elaborate plans they made so they all could die a special death. Oh and be escorted to the netherworld by a specter of their choice. Some chose to go to the other side escorted by their dead fathers, or holding hands with their dead wives. Some prefer the vision of all types of celebrities guiding them towards the light. No, really. KangIn’s been doing so much Elvis in his career he could feel the transformation even before he’s done sensing the human. It never took the allocated two weeks of surveying they usually doled out per human for that.

This one he’s been assigned to, though, he’s confident this one wasn’t the Elvis type. Almost two weeks of surveying, and KangIn still wasn’t sure he’d understand this human fully. It’s a good thing that this LeeTeuk was really easy on the eyes.

LeeTeuk worked with children, he has friends. He didn’t look sick or suicidal. KangIn wondered what could make somebody that full of life stopped existing.

He got his answer the next day- a case of drunk driving. LeeTeuk was hospitalized but his condition was too much for any doctor to handle. That’s why KangIn was there in the first place. When he felt the time was nearing, he hovered closer through the hospital window, preparing for the transformation.

But even after he focused his energy and he felt LeeTeuk’s soul leaving his body, the transformation didn’t come. KangIn opened his eyes and was greeted by the sight of LeeTeuk’s radiant soul, staring at him with misty wide eyes. Oh shit he saw him and he wasn’t done transforming yet. What if he freaked out, shit, what’s in the manual for this-

‘…KangIn?’

KangIn looked up abruptly at the sound of his name from LeeTeuk’s lips. Somehow it felt so familiar. The next thing he knew, LeeTeuk had lunged towards him, wrapping his arms around KangIn’s broad shoulders. ‘You kept your promise, you said you won’t leave,’ he said amidst hiccups and gasps for breath, loosening his hug to look at him. Like he needed to make sure KangIn was really there.

LeeTeuk was crying and his eyes and his nose were red but he was also laughing, relieve in his eyes, and he was the prettiest thing KangIn had ever seen.

‘ _Now_ we’ll spend eternity together, right?’ he asked with a smile. KangIn didn’t need to ask if he’s sure when he told LeeTeuk of the contract. When his wings started growing he wondered again why the beautiful presence in front of him spelled déjà vu.

There were still questions in his mind, but he had an eternity to find out.

**Stop**  


| [Masterlist of Fanfictions](http://crayonedceiling.livejournal.com/688.html) | [Masterlist of K-Pop Fanfictions](http://crayonedceiling.livejournal.com/688.html#cutid4) |


End file.
